This subproject is one of many research subprojects utilizing the resources provided by a Center grant funded by NIH/NCRR. Primary support for the subproject and the subproject's principal investigator may have been provided by other sources, including other NIH sources. The Total Cost listed for the subproject likely represents the estimated amount of Center infrastructure utilized by the subproject, not direct funding provided by the NCRR grant to the subproject or subproject staff. The main aim of the study is to develop a rhesus monkey COPD model of human disease by treating two groups of monkeys: one group is exposed to DCS and a VEGF inhibitor, and the other group is exposed to clinically relevant levels of DCS and a respiratory infection. Treated COPD monkeys are compared to healthy controls. The above study should permit: 1. Characterization of the induction and subsequent development over time of the COPD response in rhesus monkeys. 2. Use of using cellular, molecular, and histopathological techniques, to confirm previous findings in human disease tissues (validation of model), as well as identify biomarkers and/or drug targets not previously associated with COPD.